Employees within an enterprise may experience a variety of status changes over the course of their employment. Initially, an individual may be nothing more than a job applicant or candidate for a particular position within the enterprise. The candidate may then be hired and become a current employee. The employee may subsequently experience promotions, demotions, or any of a variety of other status changes over the course of their employment.